1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector which may be firmly maintained in position on a motherboard of a personal computer during a wave soldering procedure of the motherboard as well as during insertion/withdrawal of a complementary card into/from the card connector.
2. The Prior Art
Card connectors fixed on a motherboard of a personal computer are often used to receive expansion cards. Conventional card connectors include an elongate housing having a U-shaped cross section for receiving an inserted expansion card. The card connector is fixed to the motherboard through a first wave soldering procedure during which the related soldering pins of the card connector are soldered to the conductive pads of the motherboard, a reversed procedure for inverting the motherboard together with the card connector for insertion of other electrical components on an opposite side thereof, and a second wave soldering procedure during which all the components including the card connector are soldered and firmly fixed to the motherboard. However, the card connector is apt to become loosened and disengage from the motherboard during the reversed procedure due to gravity.
Moreover, the soldering engagement region between the soldering pins of the card connector and the motherboard is apt to break due to frequent insertion/withdrawal of the expansion card into/from the card connector thus affecting the transmission of electrical signals between the expansion card and the motherboard. Most manufacturers manually apply glue to reinforce the soldering engagement between the card connector and the motherboard; however, this procedure is time and cost inefficient thereby adversely affecting automated assembly.